


Не всё дракону яблоки

by siaenalee



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon's drama, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, где дракон похищает юную леди, но это неточно (нельзя исключать вероятность, что юная леди похищает дракона), Чонгук исследует тонкости драконьего поведения, а Тэхён вообще выращивает редисочку
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Не всё дракону яблоки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erysun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/gifts).



Алхимический круг никак не замыкался.  
Суён чертыхнулась, перевернула страницу учебника и принялась сверять символы с самого начала, однако очередные громкие вопли с улицы помешали ей сосредоточиться. Ворох одеял на кровати у стены заворочался и снова затих.  
Суён прислушалась, в надежде, что ей показалось.  
Вопли повторились.  
Залетевший в открытое окно камень красноречиво намекнул, что не показалось.  
— Это к тебе, — недовольно сообщили ей из-под одеял.  
Суён поморщилась и отложила книгу.  
— А может к тебе, — нахально возразила она и всё же подошла к окну.  
Внизу у башни околачивались трое. Пузатый рыцарь в сияющих доспехах оживился, увидев адресата своих воплей, и закопошился, отдавая мальчишке-оруженосцу ценные указания. Третий парень на гнедом рысаке не был похож на рыцаря. Суён прищурилась, разглядывая его молодое лицо, но отвлеклась на незнакомый герб на щите рыцаря.  
— Нет, это опять ко мне, — мрачно известила она. — Аж целых трое.  
— О, — одеяло активно зашевелилось и явило на свет взлохмаченную темноволосую макушку. — Кто на этот раз?  
— О, леди Суён! — зычным голосом начал рыцарь. — Я, благородный сэр Ким Чонмо из рода благородных Кимов…  
— Какой-то мелкий дворянин, — Суён вздохнула, не дослушав рыцаря, — первый раз вижу. С ним оруженосец и ещё какой-то… хм.  
Она замолчала. Третьего всадника не было видно, хотя его гнедой мирно пощипывал траву на лужайке перед башней.  
— Что «хм»? — раздалось совсем рядом.  
— Их точно было трое, не могу понять, куда делся третий, — Суён оперлась ладонями на подоконник и высунулась из окна.  
— ...И я непременно спасу Вас, леди Суён! — воодушевленно закончил рыцарь и поднял копьё вверх.  
Забрало его шлема громко лязгнуло.  
Повисла неловкая тишина.  
Суён вздохнула и охнула, получив тычок под рёбра.  
— Ты чего? — возмущённо прошипела она.  
— Чего молчишь? Подбодри рыцаря, он спасать тебя пришёл! — прошипели ей в ответ.  
— Давай по отработанной схеме в сокращённом варианте, а? — взмолилась Суён, сложив ладони в просящем жесте. — Мне надо понять, как замкнуть алхимический круг, чтобы не опозориться перед профессором Мун на зачёте, и совсем некогда тратить время на вот это.  
Она кивнула за окно, где благородный сэр Ким Чонмо из рода благородных Кимов страдал на солнцепёке в доспехах, держа на весу массивное копьё.  
— Пожалуйста, Тэхён! — Суён вздохнула и пошла на шантаж: — Я привезу тебе сочных яблок из первого урожая этого года из знаменитого сада Академии наук!  
Глаза Тэхёна алчно полыхнули лиловым.  
Яблоневый сад при Академии наук славился своими превосходными яблоками на весь полуостров, и Суён отлично знала, что Тэхён не устоит.  
— Я всё ещё настаиваю на том, что это принцесса похитила дракона, а не наоборот. И шантажирует. Иначе почему она его использует для удовлетворения своих прихотей, — сообщил Тэхён, потянувшись и похрустев суставами. — Три корзины. Золотой налив.  
— По рукам, — согласилась Суён, ухмыльнувшись.  
— По рукам, — Тэхён отзеркалил её усмешку и подмигнул лиловым глазом. — И будь, пожалуйста, убедительна в этот раз.  
Суён передразнила его в спину и показала язык закрывшейся двери.  
Тоже мне, — подумала она, откидывая волосы назад и страдальчески прикладывая руку ко лбу, репетируя перед зеркалом, — драконий знаток театрального искусства.  
И всё же хорошо, что ей достался падкий на яблоки дракон.

Тэхён в целом понимал, что однажды любовь к яблокам закончится чем-то катастрофичным. Но эти дьявольские фрукты были слишком хороши, поэтому хотелось совершать из-за них набеги на яблоневые сады.  
И у купленных яблок был совсем другой вкус (и пусть они были собраны в том же месте). Собственно поэтому Тэхён и оказался ночью в садах близ столицы полуострова.  
И когда предательское дерево не выдержало веса дракона в человеческом обличии, Тэхён от неожиданности перевоплотился обратно и выкатился в облаке пыли на дорогу, прямо под ноги перепуганной девушке, во всём своём чешуйчатом великолепии.  
Девушка оказалась не принцессой, но сбежавшей из-под гнёта родительских наставлений дочерью владельца того самого яблоневого сада, и держала путь в Академию Наук вопреки воле главы семейства.  
Тэхён до сих пор припоминал Суён, что это она его похитила и использовала, как транспортное средство, чтобы добраться до малоприступной Академии Наук в самом сердце полуострова. Но не-принцесса провела у него в башне остаток лета и все каникулы, перечитала половину его библиотеки и была отличным собеседником, несмотря на то, что отвратительно готовила, сквернословила и являлась причиной паломничества рыцарей к башне дракона.  
Нет, рыцари и раньше таскались к Тэхёну время от времени, чтобы сразиться с ужасным драконом, терроризирующим местное население, или выкрасть те несметные сокровища, что он хранит где-то в старых руинах. А теперь за возвращение любимой младшей дочери главы Торговой Гильдии были объявлена приличная награда, да ещё и рука той самой любимой дочери. В смысле вся любимая дочь целиком, конечно же, хотя Тэхён несколько дней доставал Суён вопросами зачем спасителям только её рука. И самое главное какая именно?  
Спасители возвращались с ничем, Тэхён развлекался, Суён благополучно постигала науки, слухи о кровожадности дракона росли.  
В общем, сплошное удовольствие.

— Ах, благородный сэр Ким Чонмо, — с надрывом произнесла Суён и очень громко всхлипнула. — Ваша смелость вселяет мне надежду на спасение!  
Рыцарь приободрился и что-то сказал оруженосцу. Мальчишка потер нос и начал рыться в дорожной сумке.  
По черепице заскребли драконьи когти.  
— Ох, ужасное чудовище заточило меня в этой высокой башне! — проголосила Суён и смахнула платочком невидимые слёзы.  
Конь под рыцарем переступил копытами и попятился назад, сэр Ким Чонмо покачнулся и чуть не выронил копьё.  
Тэхён изобразил недовольный чих, маскируя под ним смешок. Из зубастой драконьей пасти повалил чёрный дым вперемешку с искрами.  
— Внушительнее! — сквозь зубы прошипела Суён и уже во весь голос крикнула: — Он здесь!  
И почти красиво хлопнулась в обморок, сползая в беззвучном хохоте по стенке рядом с окном.  
Тэхён согласно фыркнул и, расправив свои великолепные крылья, выдал отменный драконий рык, подпалив листву на макушке липы. Рыцарский конь ещё раз взбрыкнулся и поднялся на дыбы, скидывая всадника.  
— О, смотри, у него лысина, — веселясь, зашептал Тэхён. — Тебе точно не нужен такой жених? Вместо зеркала смотреться будешь.  
Суён пригрозила ему кулаком.  
Оруженосец ловко соскользнул на землю, помогая господину подняться и заботливо подсовывая ему упавший шлем.  
Рыцарь подбоченился и достал из ножен меч.  
— Я спасу Вас, прекрасная леди! — Сэр Ким Чонмо потряс оружием. — Сразись, чудовище!  
— Ах! — Суён снова показалась в окне и словно невзначай уронила платочек.  
Мальчишка метнулся в кусты и принёс его господину. Тэхён ещё раз взмахнул крыльями и прицельно дыхнул огнём. Пламя лизнуло изрядно притоптанную траву недалеко от рыцаря, заставив коня сбежать в лес. Оруженосец тут кинулся за ним.  
— Чудовище, сегодня ты умрёшь! — воинственно произнёс благородный сэр Ким Чонмо.  
— Не могу понять, куда третий делся, — отвлеклась Суён, рассматривая кусты. — Конь его тебя не испугался, вон в стороне пасётся. Неужели в этот раз действительно кто-то серьёзный?  
— Посмотрю с высоты, — Тэхён легко оттолкнулся лапами от крыши и взлетел.  
— Будь осторожен, а? — произнесла в пустоту Суён и прикусила губу.  
Серебристая чешуя дракона блестела, переливаясь в лучах солнца. Тэхён сделал пару кругов над башней, ловя потоки ветра и вглядываясь в пышную зелень леса.  
Рыцарь всё ещё кричал что-то наверняка очень благородное, вызывая чудовище на бой. Суён хмурилась, высматривая пропавшего всадника, и то и дело бросала на Тэхёна взволнованные взгляды.  
— Да всё… — начал было Тэхён, приближаясь к окну, и осёкся.  
Движение сбоку они оба заметили очень поздно. Гарпун пронзил основание крыла зазевавшегося серебристого дракона.  
Тэхён рыкнул и плюнул огнем в высокое дерево, откуда вылетело копьё. Среди пылающей зелени мелькнула синяя рубашка спутника рыцаря.  
— Тэхён! — вскрикнула Суён, с ужасом наблюдая, как дракон соскальзывает с крыши, цепляясь когтями за черепицу и работая здоровым крылом.  
Благородный Ким Чонмо внизу что-то радостно завопил, когда Тэхён мешком рухнул в крепостные развалины за башней. Суён метнулась в сторону лестницы, пылая гневом и беспокойством.  
— Проворный гад! — ругалась она, подняв полы простенького платья чуть ли не до самых бёдер, чтобы было удобнее спускаться по ступенькам.  
Знал же, что у драконов основание крыла уязвимое место. И благородный сэр этот нелепый наверняка всего лишь отвлекающий маневр.  
— Убью, — решила она, вышибая хлипкую замаскированную плющом дверь, — вот возьму это копьё и засуну ему! По самые гланды!  
Дракон нашелся почти сразу. Тэхён припал к стене массивным телом, тяжело дыша. Гарпун с обкусанным древком торчал из уродливой раны, заливавшей серебристую чешую кровью. Напротив него стоял тот самый спутник рыцаря, сжимая в руке обнажённый клинок.  
— Ах ты урод! — с чувством воскликнула Суён, запустив в его голову камень, поднятый с земли.  
Сбивание яблок в отцовском саду прошло не без следа, поэтому снаряд с прицельной точностью впечатался парню в затылок. Тот только и успел, что повернуться и увидеть разгневанную запыхавшуюся девицу, перед тем, как кулем упасть на землю.  
— Тэхён! — Суён охнула и бросилась к другу. — Как ты?  
— Застряло, — угрюмо оповестил её дракон, опускаясь на здоровый бок. — Вытащишь?  
Суён поморщилась, из вредности пнула лежащего без памяти неудачливого охотника и принялась осматривать рану. Копьё прочно засело в плоти, цепляясь зазубринами и совершенно не поддаваясь вытаскиванию.  
— Придётся резать, — констатировала Суён с видом заправского хирурга. — Вот и вспомню все наставления профессора Им.  
Дракон застонал. После целого полугодия уроков с профессором Им, который преподавал новую медицину, ей палец в рот не клади — дай вскрыть кого-нибудь.  
У чужака оказался охотничий нож, который был как нельзя кстати. Суён потребовала от Тэхёна дыхнуть огнём на клинок и с каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом приступила к художественному вырезанию наконечника из раны.  
Дракон мужественно терпел все надругательства над своим крылом.  
— Вот, — Суён протянула ему извлеченный гарпун. — Выглядит как профессиональная дрянь. Неужели наёмник?  
Рана потихоньку затягивалась. Тэхён вздохнул и пошевелился. Суён бросила наконечник на землю, вытерла руки о подол платья и привалилась к боку затихшего дракона.  
— Точно не рыцарев прихвостень, — озвучила Суён свои подозрения. — Болван этот в доспехах только отвлекающий маневр. Да ещё и знал, куда метить, словно уже сталкивался с драконами.  
— Симпатичный, — невпопад сказал Тэхён, вглядываясь в лицо напавшего.  
— Серьёзно? — искренне возмутилась Суён и напомнила: — Он тебя чуть не убил. Ух, бросить бы его в чаще леса на волю случая.  
— Ничто не помешает ему вернуться более подготовленным, — Тэхён поскреб когтем вытащенный наконечник. — Эх, добротный.  
— А может его, ну… — Суён красноречиво провела ногтем по шее. — Точно не вернётся.  
— Помнится, в правилах твоей Академии было что-то про непричинение вреда? — Тэхён пыхнул искрами и заворочался. — Так что успокой свою кровожадность. Вдруг наёмник нам ещё пригодится?  
Суён насупилась и замолчала. Надолго её, впрочем, не хватило.  
— Тебя совсем это не задевает? — спросила она, поднявшись на ноги. — То, что он очевидно уже убивал драконов?  
Тэхён осторожно встряхнул заживающим крылом. Рана затянулась, превратившись в светлеющий рубец. Ещё немного времени и от неё останется только тонкая паутинка шрама.  
— Не знаю, — признался Тэхён, немного раздумав. — Я никогда не встречал взрослую особь своего вида.  
— Тогда ты должен его ненавидеть и точно не оставлять его в живых, — Суён нахмурилась.  
— Мир не делится на белое и чёрное, Суён, — устало произнёс Тэхён и склонился над телом, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению. — Давай дадим ему шанс рассказать всё самому.  
Суён возвела взгляд к небу и тяжко вздохнула.  
— Тащить его наверх будешь сам. И не забудь про бла-а-агородного рыцаря, который жаждет твою головушку в качестве трофея.  
— Сделаю в лучшем виде, — пообещал Тэхён и довольно оскалился.

Благородный сэр Ким Чонмо из рода благородных Кимов струхнул, когда увидел бесчувственное тело своего наёмника, зажатое в зубах свирепого дракона, злобно зыркнувшего на застывших внизу людишек и скрывшегося за башней.  
Стало вдруг очень жалко не заработанного золота, обещанного за спасение дочери главы Торговой Гильдии, и ещё жальче того, что он отвалил наёмнику. Который теперь станет обедом для дракона.  
Впрочем, оставался его скакун, к седлу которого крепились сумки.  
Конь наёмника, игнорировавший до этого появление дракона и прочие страсти, словно почувствовал неладное и сорвался с места, улизнув из рук нерасторопного мальчишки-оруженосца.  
Оглушительный рык и женский душещипательный визг окончательно убедили горе-спасителя в абсолютном провале его, казавшегося грандиозным, плане.  
Позже, когда благородный сэр прибыл в ближайший город в полуобморочном состоянии и отпаивал себя в корчме успокоительными крепкими настойками, то рассказывал заплетающимся языком про огромного огнедышащего дракона, растерзавшего на его глазах лучшего наёмника на всём полуострове.

Чонгук просыпался мучительно долго и болезненно. Голова гудела, словно её использовали вместо колокола на городской ратуше, тело затекло, а во рту пересохло.  
Проморгавшись и поморщившись от прострелившей в затылке боли, он огляделся и обнаружил себя в небольшой комнате с единственным окном. Кровать на которой он лежал была узкая, но удобная. Рядом стоял стол с лоханью с водой. В окне виднелась заплатка синего неба.  
Чонгук прикрыл глаза и медленно прокрутил все последние события в памяти, придя в итоге к печальному выводу, что дракона он явно упустил. Осталось понять, где он сейчас.  
За дверью послышались приглушённые голоса, и Чонгук не придумал ничего умнее, как вновь притвориться спящим.  
— Всё ещё валяется в беспамятстве, — произнёс недовольно женский голос. — Вот неженка, не так сильно я его ударила.  
Затылок заныл с новой силой, вспоминая этот удар.  
— Ты зачастую недооцениваешь свою мощь, Суён, — фыркнул её собеседник.  
Чонгук узнал имя. Дочь главы Торговой Гильдии, спасать которую хотел тот рыцарь. Сэр Ким Чонмо бахвалился на всю корчму, что идёт убивать дракона и спасать леди Суён, а потом предложил Чонгуку очень солидное вознаграждение, чтобы он взял это на себя. Но что-то на пленницу леди Суён никак не походила.  
— Из-за возни с этим наёмником, я так и не разобралась, как сомкнуть тот алхимический круг, — пожаловалась она и зашуршала страницами.  
Собеседник вздохнул.  
— Это по твоей вине, — напомнила девушка. — Надо было его бросить в чаще леса, а не тащить в свою кровать.  
Чонгуку вдруг стало немного неуютно лежать в чужой постели.  
— Суён, я уже говорил, пусть он расскажет свою версию истории, вдруг мы сможем перебить цену заказчика, — собеседник захрустел чем-то вкусным.  
Аппетитный аромат спелых яблок ударил в нос. Проснувшийся желудок требовательно напомнил, что почти сутки ничего съестного не видел.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина. Чонгук буквально ощутил на себе пристальные взгляды.  
Суён возмущённо подавилась воздухом. Послышалась возня.  
— Не стоит притворяться, — обратился к нему мужчина, — я знаю, что ты очнулся ещё до нашего прихода.  
Суён гневно фыркнула.  
Чонгук нехотя открыл глаза. Девушка стояла у окна, недовольно скрестив руки на груди и потопывая ногой. Её собеседник на вид парень не сильно старше Чонгука с легкой усмешкой на губах стоял рядом с кроватью, оперевшись плечом на дверь.  
— Как голова? — вежливо поинтересовался он и откусил яблоко.  
Чонгук попытался сесть на кровати, но тут же об этом пожалел, потому что вспышка головной боли чуть не ослепила его, но он, стиснув зубы, всё равно кое-как смог подняться.  
— Рана обработана, голова ещё будет болеть некоторое время, но больше тебе ничего не угрожает, — добродушно сообщил ему парень немного невнятно из-за набитого яблоком рта. — В целом.  
Чонгук дотронулся до саднящего затылка и зашипел, нащупав на тонкую корочку на ране.  
— Ты чуть не убила меня булыжником, — он постарался звучать обвиняюще, но голос хрипел и не слушался.  
— Жалею, что чуть, — парировала Суён. — Ты едва не убил моего друга.  
— Какого ещё друга? — не понял Чонгук. — Я же только дракона хо...  
В горле опять запершило, и он закашлялся. Парень участливо протянул ему стакан с водой и сверкнул лиловыми глазами.  
— Это она про меня, — он подмигнул.  
Чонгук чуть не выронил предложенный стакан, потому что у почти-убитого-дракона были глаза такого же необычного цвета.  
— Пей-пей, — подтолкнул его руку парень и представился: — Я Тэхён.  
Чонгук жадно осушил стакан, не отрывая взгляда от лиловых глаз Тэхёна.  
— Так ты, — он снова прокашлялся, — выходит…  
— Тот самый дракон, которого ты чуть не убил! — не выдержала Суён, притопнув ногой. — Что, нанимался, не уточнив, кого собираешься убить?  
Чонгук растерянно посмотрел на скалящегося в улыбке Тэхёна, но тот кротко пожал плечами и признался:  
— Виновен.  
— Мне надо ещё полежать, — решил Чонгук и сполз на подушку, рассматривая потолок.  
Драконы не превращаются в людей, не разговаривают, не улыбаются, лукаво сверкая лиловыми глазами, и уж точно не дружат с похищенными юными девами.  
Дракон, с которым Чонгук столкнулся в детстве, был совершенно безумен и знал только одно: как убивать. Отец едва не погиб в той схватке с чудовищем, напавшим на их деревню, но вышел победителем, хотя и остался калекой на всю жизнь.  
Чонгук снова попытался принять сидячее положение. В этот раз всё прошло быстрее и успешнее. Он коснулся босыми ногами теплого камня пола.  
— Я не собираюсь просить прощения, — предупредил он. — Я выполнял работу, мне заплатили.  
Тэхён поднял руки вверх.  
— Никто и не ждёт этого от тебя.  
Суён сухо покашляла.  
— Почти, — поправился Тэхён, присаживаясь на корточки напротив Чонгука. — Но твой работодатель сбежал, оставив тебя на растерзание чудовищу. Доведёшь задание до конца?  
— У меня нет причин не доводить его до конца.  
— А я говорила! — Суён всплеснула руками. — Давай его просто тюк по макушке и в лес, а?  
Тэхён расхохотался.  
Чонгук нахмурился. Его нанимали убить чудище, которое похитило юную деву и держит в плену. Но дева жива и здорова и сама никуда не спешит. И кто из них двоих настоящий кровожадный монстр ещё стоит уточнить.  
Убивать человека ему совсем не хотелось.  
— Может, я смогу перебить цену твоего благородного нанимателя? — Тэхён хитро прищурился.  
— Если то, что ты предложишь мне, окажется гораздо интересней головы дракона и трёхсот тысяч золотых, — Чонгук усмехнулся.  
Суён поперхнулась воздухом.  
— Что? — пробулькала она, пытаясь отдышаться. — Трёхсот тысяч? Брешет!  
— Суён…  
— Тэхён, да врёт он! Две недели назад на выходных мы с Хвиин катались в город. Своими глазами видела цену в сто тысяч, плюс ещё и спасённая дева на выданье!  
— Две недели назад не было перепуганного сэра Сынхо, который в таких красках расписал, что чудище сожрало лошадь на его глазах. Поэтому пятьсот.  
Суён перевела взгляд на Тэхёна.  
— Да не было такого, — попытался оправдаться он перед ней. — Я всего лишь немного попугал этого крикливого рыцаря, пока тебя не было. Ты же знаешь, я вообще яблоки люблю, а не сырое мясо. Тем более рыцарских коней, очень жёсткие и пахучие.  
— Мошенник, — проворчала она, сдаваясь. — Трёхсот тысяч, подумать только.  
— Я готов предложить тебе шестьсот тысяч золотых, если ты забудешь дорогу к башне дракона, и не побеспокоишь нас больше, — предложил Тэхён.  
Суён резко повернулась и даже открыла рот, чтобы взорваться гневной тирадой, но особенно укоряющий взгляд лиловых глаз дракона убил желание возмущаться в корне, поэтому девушка лишь возмущенно проглотила невысказанные слова и опять отвернулась к окну.  
Чонгук хмыкнул.  
Шестьсот тысяч золотых звучали очень заманчиво.  
Значит ли это, что слухи о несметном богатстве дракона, были правдой?  
— Я должен подумать, — произнёс он вслух. — И пожалуй, мне стоит представиться, если у нас здесь стадия переговоров. Чон Чонгук.  
— Сколько угодно, Чон Чонгук, — Тэхён поднялся с корточек. — Мы оставим тебя, отдыхай. Чуть позже принесу тебе перекусить.  
— Ещё и кормить его будешь, — проворчала Суён, напоследок бросив на Чонгука гневный взгляд.  
— Чудесная девушка, — произнёс Тэхён с улыбкой, следуя за ней. — Приятных раздумий, Чонгук.  
Дверь закрылась, оставляя Чонгука с кучей разрозненных мыслей.

— Мне он не нравится, — сообщила Суён, откладывая в сторону учебник. — Серьёзно, зачем ты оставил его здесь? Он же опасен.  
Тэхён пожал плечами. Он сидел на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу из окна.  
— Мы в процессе переговоров, — он долго молчал, рассматривая звёздное небо, но потом признался: — И может, я совсем чуточку хочу знать, действительно ли он встречал другого дракона.  
— Ох, Тэхён, — Суён вздохнула и села рядом, накрыв его руку своей. — Ты думаешь, что тебе понравится то, что он расскажет?  
— Лет двадцать назад ходила по полуострову история, что где-то на севере королевства убили чудовище, но ты знаешь, я не мог слетать настолько далеко, чтобы проверить, — Тэхён подобрал колено к груди и опёрся на него подбородком. — Но я думаю это действительно был дракон. Говорили, что он был безумным, убивал людей, сжигал деревни, терзал их скот, и мне хочется знать, почему так вышло. Вдруг…  
Он замолчал, поджимая губы.  
— Ты боишься, что с тобой может произойти тоже самое? — догадалась Суён и, дождавшись едва заметного кивка, продолжила: — Как минимум у тебя есть такой друг, как я. И не допущу этого.  
Тэхён хмыкнул. Суён улыбнулась.  
— Так что твои сокровища останутся в це… — Тэхён прижал палец к её губам, не дав договорить.  
Дверь скрипнула, пропуская в комнату Чонгука. Выглядел он лучше, чем раньше, хотя бледность в лице ещё была заметна.  
— Я пойду, — Суён ловко спрыгнула с подоконника. — Спокойной ночи, Тэхён.  
— Я ей не нравлюсь, — подытожил Чонгук, проводив её взглядом. — Впрочем, она мне тоже.  
— Тебе не стоило вставать, — заметил Тэхён и кивнул на кресло. — Лучше присядь.  
Чонгук проигнорировал его предложение, но костяшки его руки, которой он держался за спинку стула, побелели, что не ускользнуло от цепкого взгляда дракона.  
— Если бы я пролежал ещё немного, то точно превратился бы в овощ.  
Чонгук осмотрел комнату.  
— Не похоже на пещеру злобного чудовища? — подкольнул Тэхён, заметив его интерес.  
— Не похоже, — согласился Чонгук, рассматривая обложки лежащих на столе книг. — Алхимия?  
— Книги Суён, у неё на следующей неделе зачёт у профессора Мун, — Тэхён ловко соскочил на пол и достал из корзины стоящей рядом с книгами на столе яблоко. — Будешь?  
Он протянул одно Чонгуку.  
— Академия Наук? — удивился он, принимая угощение.  
Тэхён поиграл бровями и вгрызся в спелый бок яблока.  
— Ты не похищал дочь главы Торговой Гильдии, — догадался Чонгук. — Она сама сбежала из дома.  
— Я настаиваю, чтобы вариант с тем, что это Суён меня похитила, хотя бы просто имел право на существование, — Тэхён плюхнулся в кресло и растёкся по нему. — Точно не хочешь присесть?  
Чонгук снова проигнорировал его предложение, чем развеселил дракона.  
Упрямый какой.  
— Стоит уточнить, что, вероятно, все слухи о кровожадности дракона, что ходят по ближайшим городам и деревням, большое преувеличение? — спросил Чонгук, подойдя к книжным полками.  
Тэхён на самом деле гордился своей коллекцией литературы. В ней было всё: начиная от старых сборников детских сказок, найденных на городских ярмарках, до антикварных свитков с историей королевства на уже забытых языках, с едва различимыми буквами на истлевающей бумаге.  
И ничего полезного самому Тэхёну.  
— Моя репутация — это дело не одного года, — не без гордости сказал Тэхён. — Я долго трудился, распуская слухи сам и распугивая смельчаков, добравшихся до моей башни.  
Чонгук непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
— Я перебрался в эти развалины относительно недавно, — пояснил Тэхён. — И мне здесь нравится, поэтому мне не хотелось бы, чтобы сюда таскались люди поглазеть на дракона. Надо было их запугать.  
— Ты никогда не думал, что всё работает наоборот? — Чонгук усмехнулся. — Особенно, когда награда за убийство дракона выросла до трёхсот тысяч золотых.  
Тэхён повёл плечами.  
— Поэтому я предлагаю тебе шестьсот, чтобы ты забыл сюда дорогу.  
— Видимо сплетни о несметных драконьих богатствах — не преувеличение, если ты легко готов распроститься с такой суммой.  
— Я предлагаю их далеко не каждому, — Тэхён дёрнул шнуровку рубахи на груди и стянул её с одного плеча, демонстрируя едва заметный светлый рубец на смуглой коже. — Ты первый, кто смог зайти так далеко.  
Чонгук скользнул взглядом по шраму, задержавшись на нём чуть дольше положенного, и отвернулся.  
— Расскажи, откуда ты знаешь о драконах больше остальных? — Тэхён подался вперёд. — Почему ты согласился на предложение этого благородного сэра?  
Чонгук покрутил яблоко в руке.  
Пылающие дома, запах обожжёной плоти и глаза чёрного дракона, полные безумия, всплыли в памяти. Казалось, стоит повернуться, и там окажется отец с копьём наперевес.  
— Заплатили, — Чонгук положил яблоко на стол. — Голова болит, мне действительно надо ещё полежать.  
Тэхён разочарованно выдохнул.  
— Хорошей ночи, — пожелал он.  
Чонгук кивнул головой и уже на выходе посмотрел на неправильного дракона.  
Тэхён сидел, задумчиво поглаживая пальцем след от раны, и смотрел на дрожащее пламя свечи. Когда он повернулся, в дверях уже никого не было.

Утром Чонгук нашёл свой завтрак прямо у двери. Голова почти не болела, но шишка казалась огромной. Чонгук коснулся её пальцем и зашипел. Так обидно его ещё не выбивали из игры, конечно.  
Наскоро перекусив и ополоснув лицо в лохани, Чонгук отправился на разведку.  
Отец много рассказывал о драконах, о том, какое зло они приносят. Чонгук сам помнил огромное огнедышащее чудовище.  
Но все эти рассказы были неприменимы к Тэхёну.  
Чонгук распахнул дверь и прислушался. В башне было тихо.  
В комнате выше, где вчера он беседовал с Тэхёном никого не было. Чонгук ещё раз пробежался взглядом по книгам на полках.  
— Шпионишь? — ядовито спросила Суён, сочно шлёпая тяжёлой книгой по столу.  
— Осматриваюсь, — парировал Чонгук.  
— Забирай свои деньги и уходи, — сразу перешла к сути Суён. — Я не хочу, чтобы у Тэхёна из-за тебя были неприятности.  
Чонгук не сдержал смешок. Суён вскинулась и с вызовом посмотрела на него.  
— Это твой отец назначил за его убийство вознаграждение, — напомнил он.  
Суён поджала губы и проглотила обиду. Чонгук заметил, как она поникла.  
Что ж, девица действительно не была глупа.  
— Это не твоё дело, — тихо заговорила она. — Но как только я получу звание адепта второй ступени, то сразу же расскажу отцу всю правду. Тогда он уже не сможет удержать меня дома.  
Суён откинула темные волосы назад и открыла книгу, давая понять, что продолжать разговор не намерена.

Винтовая лестница в башне была ужасно тёмная и крутая, Чонгук успел пожалеть, что не взял с собой свечу, но зато вдоволь прощупал все стены на поиски потайных ходов, коих не обнаружилось.  
Тэхён обнаружился за обвалившейся стеной из проеденного временем камня. Он с энтузиазмом ползал на коленях среди зелени и что-то весело насвистывал себе под нос.  
Чонгук попытался найти соответствия между вчерашним пышущим искрами драконом и этим человеком на грядках в смешной соломенной шляпе, грязной рубахе и перепачканных землёй и зеленью штанах. Совпадение: ноль процентов.  
— Если пришёл, то помогай. Подай мне вон ту лопатку, — произнёс Тэхён, не оборачиваясь.  
Чонгук растерянно повиновался.  
— И не топчи мне мою редисочку, — шлёпнул Тэхён его по ногам, отгоняя. — Смотри, куда наступаешь.  
Под ногами действительно обнаружились грядки редиски. И ещё какой-то зелени, из которой Чонгук распознал только кинзу.  
— Ты выращиваешь редиску? — как-то глупо уточнил Чонгук.  
— Ага, — Тэхён с энтузиазмом закивал головой, — а вот здесь огурцы. Я посадил их поздновато, но они вроде чувствуют себя неплохо.  
Он отодвинулся, с гордостью демонстрируя три вьющихся побега с шершавыми листьями.  
— Хорошо, что все спасители юных дев и будущие победители драконов не доходят до этой части развалин, иначе вытоптали бы мне мои грядки.  
Видимо лицо у Чонгука было очень сложное, поэтому Тэхён нахмурился и спросил:  
— Что?  
Чонгук медленно моргнул. Возможно, Суён действительно слишком сильно ударила его камнем.  
— Что, — губы Тэхёна растянулись в ухмылке, — ждал, что дракон будет сидеть на куче с золотом, сжимая в когтях одной лапы полумёртвую девицу, а во второй растерзанную тушу рыцарского коня?  
Коня Чонгук не представлял, но воображение услужливо подкинуло ему картинку, где серебристый дракон держал в лапе конскую ногу. Он моргнул, и воображаемая конская нога превратилась в огромную редиску.  
Чонгук вздрогнул и помотал головой, пытаясь отделаться от дурацких мыслей.  
Тэхён хохотнул и вернулся к сорнякам.  
В кустах за стеной захрустели ветки. Чонгук вздрогнул, оборачиваясь. Кто-то или что-то ломилось сквозь орешник, но Тэхён даже ухом не повёл.  
— Кстати, о рыцарских конях, — только и произнёс он в тот момент, когда из кустов с недовольным ржанием выбрался Сахарок.  
Чонгук охнул, увидев своего скакуна. Сахарок недовольно пофыркал, тыкаясь носом в руку Чонгука, и возмущённо заржал.  
— Утром появился, — сказал Тэхён, отряхивая руки. — Умный конь, переживал за тебя. Я и решил, что жрать его так и быть, не буду.  
— Ты уже говорил, что больше по яблокам, чем по рыцарским коням. Я на это не куплюсь, — Чонгук старался не придавать своему голосу излишнее удивление. — Но… Ты ещё и с животными разговариваешь?  
— Конечно, — неожиданно серьёзно произнёс Тэхён. — Я же сам животное.  
Чонгук замер.  
Тэхён не выдержал и засмеялся в голос. Сахарок поддержал его ехидным ржанием.  
Спелись, — догадался Чонгук и немного заревновал.  
Сумка с нехитрым скарбом и монетами всё ещё крепилась к седлу. Чонгук взлохматил гриву Сахарка, чистя её от листиков и веточек, запутавшихся в ней.  
— Искупать бы тебя, — сообщил Чонгук коню, думая, что и сам не против помыться.  
Тэхён собрал садовые принадлежности и спрятал их за камнем у стены.  
— Тут недалеко есть ручей, он довольно широк, можно помыться там, — он указал на провал в стене.  
— И что, отпустишь меня без присмотра?  
— Ты и не пленник, чтобы следить за тобой. И вроде мальчик взрослый, — Тэхён потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. — Надеюсь на твою честность.  
Он подмигнул и отправился в башню, пешком.

— Теперь вот здесь, — Тэхён указал на разрыв линий, — ты рисуешь вот этот символ, он замыкает внутренний круг.  
— Получилось, — неверяще уставилась на рисунок Суён, — получилось! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!  
Она бросилась обнимать Тэхёна, выронившего от неожиданности свиток. Вошедший Чонгук прокашлялся. Суён тут же поджала губы и отстранилась.  
— Как водичка? — учтиво поинтересовался Тэхён. — Она явно пошла тебе на пользу.  
Чонгук выглядел посвежевшим и, наконец, сменил рубаху с пятнами своей крови на чистую.  
— Прохладная, — так же учтиво ответил Чонгук. — У вас здесь принято устраивать вечера чтения?  
— Иногда, когда не нужно жечь деревенские посевы и терзать скот, — Тэхён оскалился в улыбке. — Но тебе повезло, сегодня у нас обычный вечер и обычный ужин. Присоединяйся, там твоя порция.  
Тэхён указал на накрытый кухонным полотенцем поднос, стоящий на столике у одного из кресел.  
— Не надоедает? — устало спросил Чонгук, цапая с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, оказавшуюся детской сказкой про дракона.  
Тэхён удивлённо поднял брови, словно искренне недоумевая о чём речь.  
Чонгук вздохнул и с укоризной покачал головой.  
Под полотенцем оказалось мясо птицы с поджаристой корочкой и овощи.  
— Рецепт шеф-повара, — вдруг сказала Суён, увидев, как Чонгук разглядывает еду. — Перепёлка на драконьем пламени.  
Чонгук замер и вопросительно посмотрел на Тэхёна.  
Тот развёл руками. Суён прыснула.  
— У меня уже и так большие сомнения насчёт того, что ты дракон, — глаза Чонгука полыхнули неожиданным раздражением. — Я видел настоящего. Звериное безумие в его глазах. Он не был разумным, и точно не был наполовину человеком. На моих глазах он разорвал старосту деревни, который пытался защитить свою семью. Несколько моих односельчан сгорели заживо в его пламени. Отец тогда едва смог попасть в основание крыла и лишился руки, когда с другими мужчинами пытался добить монстра. Я не...  
Чонгук замолчал. На его челюсти заходили желваки.  
— Не важно, — закончил он и молча ушёл, оставив еду на столе.  
Тэхён переглянулся с Суён.  
— Я попаду в секцию с древними текстами не раньше четвёртой ступени, — Суён покусывала кончик пера. — А объяснять профессорам или друзьям зачем мне нужно столько информации о драконах, не раскрывая того, что знакома с одним, это… Прости.  
— Не думаю, что безумие грозит мне в ближайшие годы, но, — Тэхён невесело усмехнулся. — Значит ли это, что тот дракон отказался от своей человечности?  
— Если так, то что должно было случиться такого, что он сделал это? — тихо спросила Суён.  
Тэхён не ответил.

Чонгук рассматривал макушки деревьев, освещённые тусклым светом куцего полумесяца, устроившись в проёме окна.  
— Я принёс тебе ужин, — Тэхён умел ходить бесшумно.  
В темноте его глаза слабо фосфоресцировали.  
— И нет, я жарил мясо на обычном огне, — предвосхищая вопрос, ответил он.  
Чонгук сначала хотел ответить, что не голоден, но потом решил не врать.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
Тэхён встал напротив, оперевшись плечом о стену.  
— Извини, если тебя задели наши с Суён шутки. Просто забавно наблюдать за тем, когда люди понимают, что чудище на самом деле не чудище.  
Чонгук открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но потом передумал, и закрыл. Тэхён подставил лицо ночному ветерку.  
— Ты встречался с сородичами когда-либо? — всё же не выдержал Чонгук.  
Тэхён покачал головой.  
— Иронично, но ты, простой смертный, за свой короткий век видел на два дракона больше, чем я за свой.  
— И сколько тебе лет?  
— Уу, — Тэхён прищурился, — неприлично задавать такие вопросы дракону. Я в самом расцвете сил, будь уверен.  
Чонгук хмыкнул. Слухи про драконью хитрость оказались правдой. Единственной.  
— Как так вышло, что ты не видел своих родителей?  
На лицо Тэхёна набежала тень, но он быстро совладал с собой.  
— Ты же догадываешься, что несмотря на то, что я становлюсь человеком, драконы вылупляются из яйца? И только потом могут оборачиваться людьми? — немного насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
Это Чонгук знал. Отец рассказывал, что скорлупа яиц драконов очень крепка и больше напоминает драгоценный камень, только намного прочнее. И люди охотились на них долгие годы, сокращая численность драконов. В своё время отец Чонгука получил эти знания от своего отца, а тот от своего. Про уязвимое место тоже.  
Может, родители Тэхёна погибли, защищая своё потомство.  
— Значит, когда ты родился, вокруг… — Чонгук сглотнул непонятно откуда взявшийся колючий комок в горле. — Никого не было?  
Тэхён промолчал. Кажется, мыслями он был сейчас далеко.  
Тэхён сильный. Очень. Чонгук совсем не представлял, как это быть совершенно одному, как познавать мир, учиться всему с нуля без помощи себе подобных и не сойти с ума, как тот чёрный.  
— Ты не думал облететь мир в поисках сородичей? — спросил Чонгук после долгой паузы.  
— Я хотел, но потом понял, что на этом полуострове я совершенно один в своём роде. А улетать далеко я, — Тэхён вдруг замялся, — не мог. Поэтому искал в книгах упоминания о драконах, но безуспешно. Как назло. То, что я в них нашёл, никак не помогло мне в поисках. А потом до меня однажды дошли слухи, что на севере убили чудовище. И я подумал, что это скорее всего был дракон, но...  
— Он взялся из ниоткуда, — начал Чонгук. — Поселился где-то в горах за лесом. Напал на деревню, что была сразу у подножия. Я этого не помню, рассказывал уже отец. Затем ещё на одну, по соседству. А потом добрался до нас. Тот день я запомнил на всю жизнь, думаю.  
Он посмотрел на свои руки. На них сейчас не было ни сажи, ни крови.  
Тэхён коснулся его ладоней и сжал пальцами.  
— Мне жаль, — произнёс он.  
Чонгук вздрогнул от прикосновения и наваждение развеялось. Тэхён отстранился.  
— Мне тоже, — сказал он. — Но это всё в прошлом.  
— Да, — как-то печально согласился Тэхён и кивнул на принесённый поднос с мясом и овощами. — Не забудь поесть. И да.  
Тэхён склонился к нему, и горячее дыхание обожгло щёку, когда он прошептал:  
— Я настоящий.  
Чонгук даже сообразить не успел, что происходит, как Тэхён одним слитным движением перемахнул подоконник и нырнул в распахнутое окно. Яркая вспышка на мгновение ослепила Чонгука, и он чуть не свалился на пол, когда серебристый дракон взмыл вверх, расправляя крылья.  
Чонгук засмеялся и крикнул громко, чтобы Тэхён точно услышал:  
— Позер!  
Дракон сделал воздушное сальто и скрылся за башней.  
Чонгук уже согласился с тем, что этого дракона он убивать не хочет. Но была другая проблема: денег он тоже не хотел брать, потому что тогда пришлось бы уйти.

К концу недели пребывания Чонгука во владениях дракона даже Суён стала привыкать к его присутствию, и её взгляды больше не обещали мучительную смерть. Тэхён больше не заговаривал о деньгах, и Чонгук продолжал свои наблюдения за драконом.  
Тэхён умел располагать к себе животных, даже Сахарок, не подпускающий к себе чужих, позволял ему кататься верхом и расчесывать гриву. Очень любил яблоки, готов был драться за последнее ни на шутку. Каждый день возился в своих грядках с редиской, огурцами и зеленью. И совершенно точно не умел плавать, что удивило Чонгука почему-то больше всего.  
— Я уверен, что где-то есть водяные драконы, — заметил Тэхён, стоя по колено в ручье и натирая довольному Сахарку лоснящийся бок. — А я не водоплавающий.  
Чонгук из-под полуприкрытых глаз наблюдал за ними, лежа на берегу. Ленивый полдень не так сильно пёк в тени лиственной рощи, щекоча солнечными лучами кожу.  
— Но ведь в этом нет ничего сложного. Как же ты охлаждаешься в жару?  
Тэхён скептически смерил его взглядом.  
— Я огнедышащий дракон, я не чувствую жару.  
— Удобно, — позавидовал Чонгук. — А мне остаётся только так.  
Он резко подорвался с места и вбежал в воду, намеренно поднимая кучу брызг. Тэхён возмущённо завопил, Сахарок недовольно взбрыкнулся, роняя дракона в воду, отчего тот завопил ещё громче.  
Чонгук не смог удержаться от смеха, когда Тэхён в ожерелье из водорослей выбрался на берег и чуть ли не сыпал искрами, пыхтя от возмущения. Сахарок встряхнулся и скрылся в роще подальше от гнева намокшего дракона.  
— Это вот смешно по-твоему, — ворчал Тэхён, снимая с себя водоросли и стаскивая промокшую насквозь рубашку.  
Чонгуку уже было не смешно. Он смотрел на гибкое тело, на широкую спину, где под смуглой кожей перекатывались мышцы, и понимал, что пропал. И прохладная вода совсем не остужала мысли.  
Влип, — подумал Чонгук и нырнул с головой.

— Завтра с утра отнесёшь меня в Академию? — Суён отложила свои записи и потянулась.  
— Конечно, — Тэхён поднял голову от своих свитков. — На рассвете, как обычно?  
— Ага,— Суён зевнула. — Думаю, я готова поразить профессора Мун. А теперь я планирую выспаться, чтобы все свежеполученные знания остались в моей голове.  
— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался Тэхён, не глядя помахав ей рукой.  
— Удачи, — пожелал Чонгук.  
— Спасибо, — без ёрничества ответила Суён и вышла.  
— Это можно считать успехом? — удивлённо спросил Чонгук. — Я начинаю ей немножечко нравиться?  
Тэхён фыркнул и зашуршал свитком.  
Свеча уже почти догорела, когда Тэхён наконец отложил его в сторону и с хрустом в суставах потянулся. Задремавший в кресле Чонгук встрепенулся, озираясь сонной совой, но потом увидел Тэхёна и замер. В неверном свете свечи его взгляд казался темнее зимних вод.  
— Уже поздно, — Тэхён потер шею. — Надо ложиться спать.  
Чонгук пошевелился и поднялся на ноги.  
— Ничего не нашёл? — поинтересовался он, указывая на свитки.  
— Ничего нового, — разочарованно ответил Тэхён и, немного помолчав, зачем-то поделился: — Я вот думаю. Если тот чёрный дракон отказался от своей человечности, оставшись зверем, может ли быть такое, что кто-то из моего рода отказывался от дракона в себе, оставшись человеком.  
Он взлохматил волосы и махнул рукой.  
— Забудь. Это всё полночные мысли.  
Чонгук, кажется, вёл какие-то диалоги с самим собой, потому что кивнул невпопад и, в несколько шагов преодолев расстояние между ними, прижался сухими губами к губам Тэхёна, не настаивая, но спрашивая.  
— Очередные исследования драконьего поведения? — отстранившись ровно настолько, насколько понадобилось, чтобы произнести это, спросил Тэхён.  
Вместо ответа Чонгук подался вперёд, целуя уже настойчивее. Тэхён хныкнул и обнял его за шею, поддаваясь и притягивая ближе.  
Ответ действительно был неважен.

Тэхён ушёл до рассвета, оставив на плечах тёплые прикосновения губ. Чонгук проводил его взглядом до окна, где тот растворился в светлеющем небе, и проснулся уже за полдень, с приятной негой в теле и отличным настроением. Тэхён обещал вернуться к вечеру, поэтому Чонгук был предоставлен самому себе на весь день.  
Он почистил и наточил отцовский кинжал, сделал несколько подходов к отжиманию, лениво перекусил, заглянул из любопытства в комнату Суён, оказавшейся копией других двух, но только куда неопрятнее.  
Сахарок с благодарностью ткнулся мордой в ладонь, принимая угощение в виде морковки, и сочно ей захрустел. Чонгук подхватил ведро, из которого Тэхён поливал грядки, и сходил за водой к ручью. Редиска была близка к затоплению, когда он опомнился и решил, что ему не простят гибель любимцев.  
Ведро было отставлено в сторону, а Чонгук отправился гулять по развалинам.  
Тэхён рассказывал, что давным давно на месте этих лесов стоял город, разрушенный в результате набегов кочевников с севера. И башня, и остатки каменных стен остались единственным напоминанием о былом величии.  
Чонгук засмотрелся на полустёршиеся защитные руны на одной из уцелевших стен и не заметил помеху в виде упавшего дерева. Сердце ухнуло вниз вместе с телом, под которым вдруг закончилась земля. Падать было неглубоко, в этот раз Чонгук даже смог сгруппироваться, но все равно падение вышибло весь дух.  
Он лежал на груде сухой листвы и веток, боясь дышать полной грудью, и рассматривал кусок синеющего неба где-то над собой. Кое-как придя в себя и поднявшись на ноги, Чонгук обследовал яму. Стены были гладкие и отвесные — не забраться. Пахло сырой землёй и перегноем.  
Перспектива сидеть в этом колодце и ждать Тэхёна была так себе. Чонгук обошёл всю яму по периметру и нащупал провал ведущий куда-то в прохладную тьму. Стоило рискнуть.  
В ворохе листьев он нашёл пару камней и попытался развести огонь. Искра никак не выбивалась, Чонгук сбил костяшки перед тем, как сухая листва наконец занялась неуверенным огоньком. Выбрав ветку помощнее, он подождал, когда она разгорится, и осветил провал на манер факела. Толку от такого источника света было почти никакого, но в любом случае это было лучше, чем идти наощупь.  
Ветка почти догорела, когда земляной тоннель вдруг кончился, и Чонгук ощутил под ногами камень.  
— Катакомбы, что ли, — прошептал он себе под нос и поднёс дотлевающую ветку к стене.  
Камень был старый, изъеденный временем и водой. В тишине улавливался звук падающих капель. На стене обнаружилось пустое крепление, и воодушевлённый находкой Чонгук прощупал несколько метров стены, пока не нашёл искомое — пахнущий прогорклым маслом пыльный факел. Он сильно чадил, но света от него всё равно было больше.  
Стоило найти ещё несколько, чтобы захватить их с собой.  
Ход казался бесконечным.  
Чонгук даже не представлял, сколько уже блуждает по нему. Иногда ход разветвлялся, и если сначала он действительно думал, в какой пойти лучше, то в следующие разы просто выбирал наобум. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что он ходит кругами.  
В мыслях уже бродили печальные сценарии развязки, где его кости находят спустя сотни лет, или не находят вообще, но ход наконец расширился, и Чонгук неожиданно вышел в пещеру.  
— Эй! — крикнул он, и эхо подхватило его голос, отражая от сводов.  
Где-то совсем рядом капала вода, Чонгук нашёл тоненькую струйку, бегущую по стене, и смочил губы. Пресная.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, от жажды он не умрёт.  
Чонгук фыркнул и перекинул факел из одной руки в другую. В пещере что-то блеснуло. Он прищурился и, подняв источник света высоко надо головой, направился туда.  
Это был большой валун, сделанный словно из цветного стекла, отблеск которого и увидел Чонгук. Он коснулся его шершавых стенок и поднёс факел ближе. И не смог сдержать возглас удивления, когда понял что перед ним.  
Это был не камень. Это было яйцо дракона, настоящее.  
Чонгук припал ухом к его скорлупе, но так и не услышал сердцебиения. Жизнь внутри даже не теплилась.  
Рядом блеснуло ещё. Чонгук уже знал, что увидит.  
Пещера была полна мёртвыми яйцами драконов. И ему совершенно точно не стоило здесь быть.  
Чонгук рвано выдохнул.  
Надо было убираться отсюда.  
Сверху заскрежетало и в пещеру ворвался солнечный свет, ударив по глазам. Чонгук зажмурился, и рык разгневанного дракона обрушился на него многоголосым эхом.  
Сердце Чонгука сжалось, когда он увидел серебристого дракона, приземлившегося рядом и рассыпающего искры из пасти. Лиловые глаза были полны разочарования и боли.  
— Нашёл, что искал? — рыкнул Тэхён. — Доволен?  
— Тэхён, — Чонгук беззащитно поднял руки. — Я не хотел.  
— Нашёл драконьи сокровища, не так ли?  
Чонгук огляделся. Более полусотни мерцающих в солнечном свете камней, ценность которых невозможно было подсчитать.  
— Я не искал их, — попробовал Чонгук ещё раз.  
Дракон навис над ним, великолепный в своём гневе и совершенно разбитый таким предательством. Чонгук чувствовал жар из его пасти, когда Тэхён склонил голову, вглядываясь в его лицо, но не дрогнул.  
Дракон рыкнул и, схватив его когтистой лапой, взмыл вверх. Ветер свистел в ушах Чонгука, а глаза слезились от солнца. Под ногами проплывала зелёная пропасть дремучего леса, и в другой момент у Чонгука бы дух захватило, но сейчас он думал только о том, как всё исправить.  
Башня была не так далеко.  
Дракон покружил над ней, словно раздумывая, но потом снизился и разжал лапу. Чонгук шлёпнулся на траву и покатился по ней, сшибая локти о мелкие камни. Он только и успел перевести дух, когда Тэхён вновь показался над поляной. К ногам Чонгука шлёпнулся тяжёлый мешочек и его дорожная сумка.  
Дракон сел напротив и сложил крылья.  
— Твои шестьсот тысяч в золоте, как было обещано, — бесцветным голосом произнёс он.  
— Послушай, — начал Чонгук, поднимаясь.  
— Пошёл прочь, — отчеканил Тэхён. — Если ты вернёшься, я убью тебя.  
Сахарок тихо заржал и ткнулся носом Чонгуку в спину.  
Чонгук поджал губы и отвернулся.  
В спину ударило ветром. Дракон улетел.  
Чонгуку ничего не оставалось, как оседлать коня и отправится прочь.  
Впервые за всю его жизнь, золото не приносило должного удовлетворения.

Дрова в костре весело потрескивали, однако Чонгук чувствовал себя отвратительнее некуда.  
Выходит, Тэхён вылупился единственным из всех этих яиц. Единственный живой среди кладбища неродившихся драконов.  
Он говорил, что не мог улететь далеко, чтобы искать себе подобных. Значит, всё это время Тэхён охранял их, своих неродившихся сородичей в надежде на чудо.  
Чонгук прикрыл глаза.  
Тэхён, который шутил, по-доброму пугал рыцарей и выращивал дурацкую редиску, всю жизнь защищал от дурных людей единственное своё сокровище.  
И Чонгук волей случая стал тем самым, от кого его защищал.  
Если ты вернёшься, — сказал Тэхён. — Я тебя убью.  
Чонгук вспомнил его тёплые губы на своих плечах перед рассветом, улыбку и печаль в голосе.  
— Пусть убивает, — решил Чонгук вслух.  
Он тронулся в путь, едва начало светать.

Тэхён даже не спал толком этой ночью. Постель все ещё пахла Чонгуком, и он ушёл спать в комнату Суён, но всё равно ворочался и не мог уснуть.  
Кажется, сердце треснуло, когда Тэхён увидел Чонгука в пещере.  
Чонгук даже не спорил.  
Он не был похож на всех тех, кто отчаянно хотел найти сокровища. Тэхёну казалось, что Чонгук был искренен.  
Но.  
Суён в этот раз была права.  
Тэхён оставил попытки заснуть к утру, когда солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом.  
Свитки, привезённые Суён из последней поездки в город и оказавшиеся бесполезными, так и лежали грудой на столе. Ничего нового ни о других драконах, ни о невылупившихся детях.  
Тэхён освободил место на полках и уже складывал свитки, когда услышал с улицы крики:  
— Эй, дракон, выходи!  
Только рыцарей не хватало.  
Тэхён выглянул в окно. Рыцарей не предвиделось.  
Внизу стоял Чонгук.  
Обида заклокотала в горле вместе с гневом, на землю он приземлился уже драконом.  
— Я предупреждал, что будет, если ты вернёшься.  
Чонгук выглядел не очень. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, лицо было бледным, но взгляд упрямым. Он бросил мешочек с деньгами на землю.  
— Деньги мне не нужны, я не соглашался на сделку, — Чонгук вздёрнул подбородок и совершенно серьёзно добавил: — Выслушай, а потом можешь делать, что должен.  
Во всём виде Чонгука читалась решительность.  
Тэхён отступил.  
— Я случайно там оказался, — начал Чонгук. — И нет, мне не жаль, что я увидел. Мне жаль, что это не ты об этом мне рассказал. Я хочу помочь. Хочу быть. Рядом.  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу и добавил:  
— Можешь убить, я живым сам отсюда не уйду.  
Тэхён знал: действительно не уйдёт. Живым и добровольно точно нет.  
Тэхён отступил ещё на один шаг и перевоплотился.  
Чонгук едва слышно охнул.  
Они так и стояли друг напротив друга, пока Чонгук не опомнился и стремительно не преодолел расстояние между ними, чтобы обнять.  
Тэхён уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи и вдохнул незаметно ставшим уже родным запах.  
Чонгуку и вправду хотелось верить.  
— Давай вместе, — сказал Чонгук, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
Тэхён чуть отодвинулся, только чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Чонгук ждал ответа, но Тэхён уже его видел.  
Трещина в сердце затягивалась.  
— Давай.


End file.
